In modern days, information technology (IT) and network communication technology develop rapidly. The level of their influences is getting increasingly diverse. No matter government organizations, companies, or academic institutions, applications of IT and network communications are prevailing. For example, the portal sites of government organizations, the commercial websites of various firms, and the academic websites of all kinds of schools are applications of IT combined with network communications at present day. Currently, people have more and more awareness and common senses of environmental protection, which make people take account of influences of environmental pollution. In order to acquire various environmental monitoring with emphasis on on-site techniques, at present, a mobile environmental radiation monitoring system is developed, which can collects and display monitored results, and can integrate and analyze data as well. However, the system stresses on displaying the monitored results only, as shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 shows a block diagram of a management system for environmental monitoring according to the prior art, which includes a management unit 10 and a monitoring apparatus 20. The management unit 10 connects to the monitoring apparatus 20 by way of a network 30. The monitoring apparatus 20 transmits monitored results to the management unit 10 via the network 30. When the monitoring apparatus 20 executes monitoring operations in actual environments, because of limitations imposed by environmental changes in the field, the monitored results of the monitoring apparatus 20 are affected by said environmental changes. Even worse, when the actual environments exceed the threshold of harming human bodies but the monitored results show that the threshold is not reached, the monitoring operators will be hurt due to the false monitored results. In particular, the on-site monitoring personnel will be polluted or even hurt owing to severe pollution in the scenes of fire accidents of chemical factories, explosions caused by car accidents of transport carriers for chemical materials, or chemical and radiative terror attacks which draw international attention.
Thereby, pollution on the on-site monitoring personnel caused by environmental changes in the field will force the monitoring operations to stop, which further results in inability in execution of rescue actions for environmental pollution according to the monitored results. Hence, it is necessary for current management system for environmental monitoring to apply the information technology and network communication technology flourishing at present. Thereby, various environmental changes can be adapted for guiding the monitoring personnel to avoid polluted environments.
Accordingly, a novel management system for environmental monitoring for solving the problems described above can not only improve the drawbacks of the management system for environmental monitoring in the prior art, but also give more accurate monitored results by means of real-time interactive adjustments. Thereby, monitoring personnel will be free from pollution thanks to the real-time warning on polluted environments. Consequently, a management system with real-time interaction for environmental monitoring according to the present invention can solve the problems described above.